


Endorë

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Arakáno, after the Battle of Lammoth
Series: First Age Arc [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247138
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, tolkienshortfanworks





	Endorë

**Endorë  
By CC  
January 2021**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien.

I wrote this for the Tolkienshortfanworks January prompt: New Year; real drabble.

* * *

It was too short, my life in Endorë. We had just left the Helcaraxë when those foul creatures attacked, determined to kill us all. We battled them, but they were many and we were tired. I saw a breach in their ranks and launched myself sword in hand. I cut off their leader’s head, but I was cut by several sharp blades. 

Now my fëa is out of my hröa that lies there in my father’s arms. I want to stay, but I hear the call of Lord Námo. I have no choice but to heed his call and return.


End file.
